Tōtsuki Culinary Academy
Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy (遠月茶寮料理学園 Tootsuki Saryouryouri Gakuen) or Tōtsuki Culinary Academy in short, is a famous international culinary school in Tokyo, Japan which train the students to became a chef not only in Japan, but the entire world. Because of the strict hierarchy system created in the school which regularly dismisses any unsatisfactory performance, only 1% of all students who are accepted, will graduate at the end of three years. This academy is the setting of Shokugeki no Soma, where the protagonist of the manga, Sōma Yukihira embarked on his underdog journey to become the best chef in the world by enrolling into the most prestigious cooking academy in Japan and the world. Description Tōtsuki Cooking Academy's mission is based on Senzaemon Nakiri 's quote, "99% of (you) are sacrificial stones in order to polish the remaining 1% gems." From the average 1000 entrants into the high school level of Tōtsuki, less than ten will graduate. Because of this strict school policy, all graduates of Tōtsuki are considered the pinnacle of the culinary world. In most cases, being an alumni is a huge perk for jobs and credibility, with most alumni running world famous shops or working for the most prestigious companies and restaurants. From the first year, an average of 1000 students are accepted into Tōtsuki and by the start of the second year, only 100 will remain. As the class reaches the third year, the class will slowly dwindle until there is less than ten remaining. Based on a 3 year curriculum of study, the academy offers many activities which usually involves with cookery and recipe research. Students are regularly graded on the performance and quality of their dishes by world class chefs and previous Tōtsuki graduates. Students who perform poorly in classes are subject to immediate expulsion if an instructor deems them unworthy to continue their journey at Tōtsuki. Tōtsuki is also an escalator school, as a vast majority of students in the high school division attended Tōtsuki middle school. Tōtsuki also accepts student for the first year of high school, but the acceptance rate is low. The curriculum is diverse and students will learn various styles of cooking, culinary chemistry, and nutrition alongside their hands on kitchen work. Tōtsuki has a student run council, The Elite Ten Council, which is comprised of the top ten prospects from the school. This student run government oversees school internal evaluations and student affairs. These students hold much power comparatively over the regular students of the school. One of Tōtsuki's greatest traditions is the Shokugeki, a cooking duel between two student parties to settle debates or achieve certain goals. Students are allowed to challenge other students to these for rights such as demolishing clubs or expelling a certain student from Tōtsuki. The results of a Shokugeki is final and non-negotiable. Students are allowed to challenge even Elite Ten Council members for their seat as long as they have the proper compensation to match a loss against an Elite Ten Council member. Plot Backstory It is believed to that the academy is built by the legendary Demon King of Japanese Culinary, Nakiri Senzaemon, who is a living legend though his amazing cookery skills and his extra ordinary taste for success. With the abundance wealth and even strong ties to the world through many influential and affluent figures, the academy itself was served as the prestige training center to train the students from rookies into one of the future proud assets for the Tootsuki Cooperation, Senior Nakiri's culinary enterprise empire. And due to the reputation of the academy that established by the hands of the Demon King, the academy would well known not just in Japan, but also internationally. Most of the students who admitted this prestigious culinary academy were pass their grades with flying colors and their achievements would be known well by some of the culinary industries around the globe. However, it is not without it's dark side though. As a result of the rigid training and even the poor and social interactions of the student's society (because of the ignorant students who considered background as a subject of pride) , some parents tend to bailed off their children with their fortune and not everyone doing well in the academy since the academy itself demand strong talents to. Among the legends in the past, only some such as Doujima Gin and Saiba Jōichirō, the champions of the Polar Star Gang, changed the academy lifestyle by wining their Shokugeki records and bring . With the legends gone from the academy (Doujima would graduated and employed in Tootsuki Resort while Saiba disappeared without a trace in search for unique recipe) Soma's entry test and Infamous Speech of Ambition The academy would continued, until Yukihira Soma, the young talented son of the legendary Saiba, make his appearance that will changed the landscape of the academy's forever Soma's First Shokugeki Since Soma's infamous ambitious speech had spread around the academy, almost all the students are scorned and dissed over Soma; viewed him as mere "arrogant fool" who have no idea about the places works and have a hostile feeling towards the Yukihira Geniuses . His high grade in Roland Chapelle, one of the iron figures in the academy, and even made the iron chef smile for the first time made the other students that Soma is much more and his impression towards Satoshi, the 7th Seat of the Elite 10 Council and the new blood Polar Star Gang leader, makie a there are still other students remained skeptic upon Soma and attempt (or wishes that someone) to humble the Yukihira Genius. Mito Ikumi, the scion of the Mito House and also known as the Meat Expert by some peers around her, would be the first student attempts to humble the Yukihira Genius after Soma defend the Don R's's pride by challenging Ikumi on Kanachi behalf. Even faced with his first yet intense Shokugeki, Soma accept the challenge without fear a stipulation of his own: should Ikumi lose she will be joining the Don R's and learn humility to see the daily life. Given the decision is made, Soma is given 3 days of time The preparation took Soma 3 days to seek the eureka '' for the dish and as the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training & The Yukihira-Shinomiya ''Shokugeki Feud Main Article:Hellish Training Arc Through the entire course of the academy, the Friendship and Rapport Training is a part of the academy elimination phrase which it's main objective is to select the best among the total of the students and ensured their future as the chef to both Tootsuki Cooperation and the world. It is a part of the elimination to pick some of the talented students as the promising future chef to employ into the Tōtsuki Academy Grounds. For the first time in the camp and academy history, Soma did something daring which all the students found it much impossible; challenging the legend for the righteous cause. During Day 2 of the training camp, Soma would stood up and voice out of his disagreement over Shinomiya's. As Soma's logic has came to Shinomiya's deaf ears, Soma had to resort to challenge Shinomiya into a brave yet suicidal Shokugeki to protect Megumi's future and the Shokugeki is commenced by Doujima Gin, one of the Tōtsuki Legends, as the Unofficial Shokugeki and for the first time, it would be a Handicap match with Team Soma would face to face with Shinomiya. In the Unofficial Shokugeki, Soma's miraculous survival from his own challenge (thanks to Doujima intervene as he sees Soma's daredevil attitude is a core principle to all chef) would be shocked all the students and even the veteran rivals heard over such phenomenal event. Thus, the infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud will be forever written as the epic Shokugeki of all in the history books of the Tōtsuki Academy. Tōtsuki Autumn Election After the training camp, the next phrase for the academy is non other than the 43rd Annual Tootsuki Autumn Election. Out of 628 students who survived the camp, only 60 students became the participants for the Gala of All Festivals. Meanwhile, the academy is visited by an unexpected Polar Star Gang Golden Era Legend,Jōichirō Yukihira , which only the Polar Star Gang recognized. Without even the academy's knowledge, Mr.Yukihira made a one-night-stay in the Polar Star Hostel and challenged Soma to test his growth in the academy, which he emerged victorious and give a strong impact to both Soma and Megumi. The theme is finally out, which is curry as the theme of the , and all the student would use their Summer Vacation to exercise their cooking skill for the day to come. As the festival has finally approaches, the 60 participants is inducted by Senior Nakiri as the 92nd Generation Students into the. During the Gala of All Festivals. the academy is visited by the prestigious Sendawara Twins (Natsume and Orie), the top figure in the Haubi Food Cooperation. as the prime judge for this prestigious. The academy students were mocked heavily by the Twins, especially Natsume who deemed the student are mere amateur, only the brave and bold students tend to prove that the academy has whatever it takes to prove them wrong. Facilities Most of the school facilities have various workplaces as one for the practices for the students to cook the meals as a part of their homework, some of them are also served as the decoration of the academy. *Unknown Windmill-This windmill is part of the academy building with unknown purposes. Soma last seen it while he was on his way to the Polar Star Hostel right after his class with Chapelle is finished. *Erina's Cooking Lab-This is Erina's classroom/cooking lab where she both teach and study with her other students. Originally "small", the cooking Lab was extended thanks to her merciless victory over the Chan R's president, which the Chan R's club was demolish and it's former space become a part of the lab extension. It was until Ikumi's first loss to Soma, the Nakiri Building Project began to halt and the class is remained as it is. *Shokugeki Arena-Usually known as Cooking Hall 3, this is where most Shokugeki held by the authority of the academy. *Elite Ten Council Hall Room-This is the Hall Room where most of the Elite 10 Council member's conference and meeting held, usually the important matters in the academy. *Shiomi Seminar Room-This Seminar where Shiomi work her experiment Student Hostels *Polar Star Dormitory-Polar Star Hostel, pride with talented chef and the former residence of the former Elite 10 Council members, is one the many student hostel in the academy. This hostel is also where Soma and his friends resided. *Nakiri Mansion:This is where the Nakiri Family reside, which also Erina's lavish manor lived by the Nakiri Family for generations. Traditions *Shokugeki-The long traditional cooking duel between the students held as the negotiations are no longer available. It is also one of the prime event which is also the student's stepping stone to creating personal glory. *Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training-The annual training camp is to train the young chef and see their worth for the future in culinary bisnuess, while also eliminate some of the incompetent students in order to pick the best. Due to the rigid rules and the unpredictable situations, this campalso known as Hellish Camp by most students in the academy and only brave and bold ones (such as Soma) stand a chance to complete the camp. It is also became a learning camp for those who stays about the valuable experience of being a part that reflected their future careers. *Tootsuki Autumn Election-Known as the Gala of All Festivals, it is one of the prestige event after the training camp, though the entry for this event are scarce due to the selection itselt it strict . Marked as a stepping stone for those who want to carved their legacy, this gourmet festival would their best shot to prove their greatness as the audience of the event are mostly renowned figures in food culinary, mostly the entrepreneur both Japan and the world, and the victor of the would be participate the Main Tournament for the succession seat of the next Elite 10 Council . Proficient Figures Staff Student First Years Second Years Legends & Alumni Clubs Trivia *Of all the students in such a prestigious culinary technical school, Soma is the only few street-restaurant background students whom is eligible to enter the academy due to the skills that he possesses and unlike the other students who are arrogant over their background, Soma rather interested in cooking for seeking variants of cooking methods for and hunger for new recipes to become the top chef of the world. *Due to the abundance of wealth of Nakiri Family, Tootsuki Culinary Academy is by far the largest culinary school in Japan. Category:Place Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy